Edgar's New Friend
Hi! My names Edgar and I'm a dark brown pug that lives all the way in Sweden. When I was young I was abandoned. At least thats the way I remember it. When I was only a few months old I went on a trip with my owner, mom and all of my 9 brothers and sisters cross country to visit his owners (parents he called them). While we were on our way my owner stopped to use the fire hydrant and left the window open so we wouldn't get hot. That's when I saw it. The most beautiful red bird that I had ever seen. I just wanted to say "Hello" so I jumped out of my owners window and ran towards it. I got so excited to make a new friend that I barked out of excitement. As I got closer though, it started to fly away. It flew directly over me passed my owners car towards the woods and up a tree. I followed him and barked with excitement at the foot of the tree. He must have wanted to play hide and seek because he quickly few even further into the woods. "I'll find you" I thought to myself as I tried to pick up on his scent. After a few minutes, I called out "Olly Olly Oxenfree!" but never saw that beautiful bird again. I got upset that I didn't make a new friend and made my way back to my owner to be comforted by my mom. She always knew how to cheer me up. When I went back to the fire hydrant, the car was gone! I couldn't believe it! My owner left without me! I howled out in sadness and ran up and down the road trying to find him. But no luck. I was all alone. My owner had left without me. I didn't know what to do so I sat there and waited. I waited and waited and when I got tired I slept. Two days went by and my owner never came back for me. I was officially alone. I decided I had one of two options- I could give up or I could keep moving on. I was only a few months old and I didn't know how to hunt or find shelter. I didn't know what I was going to do but I certainly was going to try! I decided that I should probably turn around and head back towards the woods. Maybe there would be some other friends there that could help me on my adventures. It was summer so shelter wasn't the most important thing. I could probably get along for a little bit without it. So I first had to find some food. A little into the woods I found some berries that were growing on a bush. I sniffed them and started eating when out of no where something tickled my foot. I jumped so high in the air that I could have probably reached the branch my bird friend flew into. When I looked down I saw the weirdest creature that I've ever seen. This thing had no legs and was all scaly. It stuck out its tongue as it spoke to me "Ssssssay. I've never ssssseen you around thesssse partss before." "Who are you?!" I asked. "My name isssssss Ssssslizard. I'm the king of thissss here woods. Who are you?" "My name is Edgar. I was on a trip with my owner when he abandoned me here on the side of the road. Now I'm all alone with no food or shelter. I miss my mom and all of my brothers and sisters. I've never been on my own before." "Itsssss not too bad. We actually have it pretty good. Theres a lot of miccccce to eat and plenty of good bushessss to sleep in. I'm sure you'll make jussssst fine." It was then that Slizard took me in and showed me ropes. Over the next few years we became best friends and I helped rule over the woods we called home. I learned then that I would never be lonely again.